The invention concerns a procedure for operating a security system having a security device which the user can unlock by use of a transmitter unit.
Such a procedure is known, for instance, from DE 35 07 389 A1. In this procedure, the security device of the security system is used to protect lockable objects against unauthorized use. The security device can be activated by means of a code signal transmitted by a transmitter unit which is worn on the person of the user, and which code signal is positively allocated to this transmitter unit. The major disadvantage of this procedure consists in that the protection of the object to be secured can no longer be guaranteed in the event of the transmitter unit being lost or stolen.